The Dark Wizard and Witch
by LightsShadow6
Summary: COMPLETED. Ginny falls for Tom Marvolo Riddle, she realizes that he hasn't killed anyone yet, as this entity was his memory...


The Dark Wizard and Witch  
By: AtraMathew6  
  
Ginny stared at Tom. What the heck was she doing here? Lured into   
  
the Chamber of Secrets by him, imprisoned by him, possessed by him. She   
  
continued looking at him. A smile curled over her face, blushing slightly, he   
  
was so handsome, clean robes, slick hair, and he appeared to glow.   
  
Attracted to him.  
  
She pinched herself, it wasn't a dream, she liked Tom Riddle! What   
  
was going on with herself, she looked back a Tom, he was bent down   
  
observing some animal skeletons on the ground. He was clearing off the area   
  
around him! What did he think he was doing!? She continued staring at him,   
  
she felt weak in the knees.  
  
"Uh... Tom?" She asked questionaly, she had to a least try to get him   
  
to like her. He looked at her, his beautiful eyes were so cute. She felt weaker   
  
in the knees. He then finally said something.  
  
"What!?" He hissed in a know-it-all voice that strongly reminded her   
  
of Hermione, but more boyish. She wanted to say he looked so cute, but   
  
held it back.  
  
"Why are you cleaning those skeletons?" She asked trying to make   
  
small talk. She tryed to flutter her eye lashes at him. What am I doing!? I have   
  
never flirted with anyone! What is happening to me!?  
  
"I would like to make my personal space clean..." He muttered as a   
  
white flash appeared clearing off a huddle of skeletons around him. "Shut up   
  
git, I'm busy!" He hissed at her.  
  
"Oh fine..." She responded in barely more than a whisper. She walked   
  
towards him. The heck was going on!? She moved right in front of him,   
  
staring at his eyes, they were even more beautiful close up. She was pretty   
  
tall for her age, like most Weasly's, she looked at his neck. Oh great! Why   
  
do my hormones have to kick in now!!?? She slowly lifted her head to see   
  
his eyes, so amazing still, even more amazing than before.  
  
"What is-" He started, hissing madly at her. She ignored this as she   
  
kissed him on the cheek, then on the lips, and put her arms around him,   
  
wrapping him in her embrace.  
  
"Fool, what do you think your doing!?" He exclaimed in his snake like   
  
voice, even more fierce, she loved it though.  
  
What was wrong with her, she was kissing the one man who is   
  
responsible for killing hundreds of people. She stopped kissing his cheek as   
  
she just realized something. He hadn't killed them yet, he never killed   
  
anybody yet, that was in the future, this was the past him. She moved her   
  
hands up from his back to his neck, slowly carresing him along the way.  
  
She knew what she was doing now. She was loving the one man who   
  
was more powerful than Dumbledore, the most amazing wizard in the history   
  
of Magic. She smirked as she continued kissing him. He didn't hold back, he   
  
let her kiss him like this, why?  
  
"I-I..." He whispered in her ear as she stopped for some breath. He   
  
looked at her in a most curious manner.  
  
"So... This is love?" He asked, putting his hands on her back,   
  
underneath her robes and shirt, moving his hands slowly along her bare skin.   
  
She took off her robe, making it easier for him. And he took off his. He   
  
moved his trembeling lips on hers, brushing them softly with his. She stuck   
  
her tongue in his mouth, softly moving along with his own. While moving her   
  
hands on his bare back.  
  
"Yes... Yes, Tom, this is... Love..." She whispered as she took a   
  
heavy breath and he began to kiss her neck gently. They both fell on the cold   
  
dungeon floor, showing eachother their affection, underneath their robes,   
  
together.  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly. Looked around her room. Trying to find her   
  
closet. She opened it slowly, trying not to wake up anybody in the house,   
  
she snuck in her closet and pulled out a bag. She looked at her arm, the sign   
  
of her beloved shown clearly. The tongue emiting from the skull's mouth, she   
  
smiled.  
  
She carefully put on the dark robe over her clothes, she wasn't wearing   
  
her PJs, but her daily outfit, she knew he would be having a meeting tonight.   
  
She carefully pulled the mask over red hair and smooth-skinned face, still   
  
smiling.  
  
She apparated into the graveyard, blushing as he looked at her.  
  
"Welcome Ginny..." He whispered. She smiled at him, although she   
  
was unable to see his beautiful face. And she sensed he smiled back. The   
  
Dark Wizard and Witch. 


End file.
